


Отвращение и совращение

by Vargnatt



Category: Forgotten Realms, Icewind Dale II
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mindfuck, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vargnatt/pseuds/Vargnatt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Высказывая какую-то идею, будь готов сам же и воплотить её в жизнь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отвращение и совращение

**Author's Note:**

> Текст с Фандомной Битвы 2014 (изначально выложен тут - http://fk-2014.diary.ru/p199472367.htm?oam#more8 ).  
> Использованы персонажи офигительного мода IWD2 NPC Project - http://www.gibberlings3.net/iwd2npc/

После нападения Легиона Химеры и юан-ти в Кулдагаре было неестественно тихо: животные и птицы разбежались и разлетелись, немногочисленные жители, закрыв свои лавки, попрятались по домам. Заколоченную городскую гостиницу глава лусканского отряда, не задумываясь, вскрыл — удобная постель вместо промёрзшей земли была слишком привлекательна, чтобы этого не сделать. Наёмники бесцеремонно расположились: кто-то сразу отправился спать, кто-то предпочёл посидеть у камина в главной зале — Дириэль, например.  
Он предпочёл бы ночевать на улице, прямо в корнях Древа, но плач изувеченного растения оказался слишком громок для друида. Будь его воля, он немедленно бы двинулся в сторону Руки Селдарин, но здравый смысл всё же вынудил эльфа согласиться с предводителем — от уставшего солдата толку мало. Эльфам нет необходимости спать так же долго как людям, потому Дириэль решил ещё какое-то время полистать свой походный журнал напротив камина.  
— Всё над планом по уничтожению человечества работаешь, братишка? — насмешливо раздалось у самого уха эльфа. Дириэль даже не оторвался от чтения. — Мне вот интересно — какое место в «великом» деле вашей остроухой братии отведено полукровкам? Одно то, сколько нас таких, очень ярко показывает, какая на самом деле поддержка у твоей Элдрэт Велуутра среди эльфов.  
Саломея. Дириэля раздражало, что она пыталась называть его «братишкой», раздражало, что она постоянно лезла не в своё дело, раздражало, что она была полуэльфом. Саломея раздражала его целиком и полностью.  
— В данном случае всё зависит от постановки вопроса, — Дириэль вздохнул и всё-таки закрыл журнал. — Если «что бы вы хотели сделать с полукровками?», то ответ вполне однозначен — свести эту заразу с лица Торила следом за людьми. Но это есть нелогичная трата ресурса, потому вопрос лучше поставить как «что бы стоило сделать с полукровками с целью извлечения наибольшей выгоды для эльфийского народа?».  
— И что ты имеешь под ЭТИМ ввиду? Рабство у благородных чистокровных эльфийских лордов? — Саломея презрительно скривилась.  
— Учитывая низкую фертильность эльфиек, я бы предложил использовать полукровок для увеличения нашей общей численности. — Это звучало практически так же еритично, как союз с дроу, но было не менее выгодно. — Если, к примеру, выдать тебя замуж за чистокровного эльфа, — если вообще найдётся мужчина, который согласится взять тебя — то ваши дети будут эльфами. Не такими чистокровными, как могли бы, но всё же.  
— Сомневаюсь, что кто-то из твоих чистокровных сможет — или даже захочет — устоять передо мной, ха. Другое дело, что в ближайшее время я явно не настроена иметь детей. А даже и решись я, то точно не от эльфа, братишка.  
— В таком случае ты ещё более бесполезна и глупа, чем я позволил себе полагать. И перестань назвать меня «братишкой».  
— Нет и… тоже нет, — самодовольно фыркнула девица и удалилась наверх.  
Дириэль хмыкнул ей вслед и попытался вернуться к чтению, но оно теперь упорно не ладилось. Саломея раздражала его просто дьявольски. В конце концов, эльф захлопнул журнал и отправился к себе в комнату.

Ещё до того, как он открыл дверь, ему показалось, что что-то не так. Он определённо плотно захлопнул её, прежде чем расположиться внизу, — дверь никак не могла открыться. Уже войдя, Дириэль понял, что же произошло.  
— Саломея, — процедил он сквозь зубы. — Мне совершенно неинтересно, что ты делаешь тут, но я настоятельно рекомендую тебе покинуть мою комнату немедленно.  
— Ай-ай-ай, неужто чистокровных эльфийских лордов учат ТАК обращаться с дамами, братишка? — Девушка улеглась на живот и игриво поглядела на Дириэля сверху вниз.  
— Я не вышвырнул тебя за шкирку в коридор, хотя имел полное на то право, полукровка. — Он подошел к постели и указал рукой на дверь: — Вон.  
Саломея только потянулась и потёрлась лицом о его вторую руку как кошка.  
— Если я… правильно понимаю, к чему всё идёт, — замялся Дириэль, — то нет — это никогда не случится. Перестань унижаться и уходи.  
Она снова его проигнорировала и поцеловала в костяшки пальцев. Губы у Саломеи были мягкие, несмотря на путешествие по ледяному северу. Дириэль руку не отдёрнул.  
— Никогда не случится, говоришь, братишка? — промурлыкала она. — Как же ты собрался выдавать меня за чистокровного, раз сам не хочешь? — Саломея легонько провела языком ему по кончикам пальцев. — Как же тогда воплотишь свой план?  
— Саломея, — он потянул её за руки вверх так, что она оказалась сидящей на постели, — я уверен, что для тебя это увлекательное представление, но…  
Договорить он не успел — девушка впилась в его губы поцелуем. Требовательным, умелым, полынно-горьким. Саломея обвилась вокруг него руками, поглаживая затылок и лицо, стягивая одежду. Дириэль не только не оттолкнул её, но и ответил на ласки.  
Это было одновременно отвратительно и захватывающе, точно наблюдение за пожирающим падаль зверем — оторваться невозможно. Руки её были везде. Как тысячи ладоней, шарящих по его телу, не оставляющих ни пяди нетронутой. Тысячи грязных, человеческих рук.  
Незаметно для себя, Дириэль оказался раздетым между ног полукровки. Она даже пахла не так как эльфийки — сильней, резче, агрессивней.  
Он вошел в неё рывком, заставив пискнуть от боли и неожиданности. В каждый свой последующий толчок он вкладывал всю свою ненависть: к людям, к полукровкам, к самой женщине, что стонала и извивалась под ним.  
Дириэль вдруг резко остановился:  
— Перестань вести себя как дешевая шлюха, женщина. И не притворяйся.  
— А что — чистокровная эльфийская леди должна лежать бревном в ночи и думать об Эвермите? — Девица низко рассмеялась и подтолкнула его коленями, чтобы продолжал.  
Он тихо зарычал, переворачивая Саломею на живот и снова входя. Зубы Дириэля оставляли на её шее и плечах глубокие следы, что на утро должны были налиться фиолетовым и тёмно-синим. Толчки его постепенно становились всё быстрей и беспорядочней. Излившись в неё, он улёгся рядом и прохрипел:  
— А теперь убирайся.  
— Слушаюсь и повинуюсь, мой чистокровный эльфийский лорд! — Саломея поднялась с постели и, завернувшись в простыню, шутовски раскланялась в дверях. Одежду свою она забирать не стала.  
Дириэль перевернулся на спину и уставился в потолок, сквозь который прорастали толстые ветви Древа. Его мутило. То, что только что произошло, было отвратительно. Мерзко и грязно. По-человечески. Ему хотелось вымыться, соскоблить с себя всю эту грязь, вместе с кожей, до самых костей.  
Он вынужден был признаться, что у Саломеи всё же был талант. Талант к унижению других.


End file.
